


A Strange Thing Happened In The Park Today

by StarryEyedKiddo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, might continue this if i feel like it, this just a cute thing I thought up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedKiddo/pseuds/StarryEyedKiddo
Summary: It felt like one minute, he was at a man's funeral, and the next, the man was right in front of him.





	

The morning crowd bustled through the park outside the cafe, laughing and talking or spending the morning hours getting their energy up. It was rather nice today, so Felix decided to take a walk. It had been a while since he had the chance to, considering that there was always someone needed to work at the control center, but today was his day off.

The air was crisp and cool, fall had started a little over a week ago. Felix decided to sit down and watch the ducks swim in the lake. He was glad to have this day off and take the chance to just clear his mind and- wow, that guy looked familiar. Felix squinted, trying to see him better.

A man with a white forelock (dyed?) seemed to be walking through with quite a few paper bags. Felix concluded he had recently been to the grocery store and that the food was for a lot of people. Seemed like too many bags for one man to carry. Felix got up from his spot.

"Hey," he gave a wave, "you want any help?" The man seemed to have previously been in his head and snapped back into the present moment.

"Oh, no I think I can handle it. Thank you." The man smiled just as something hit Felix really hard. He knew this guy. Oh my fucking god, he knew this guy.

"Hey, don't wanna freak you out or anything, but have we met before?" The words came out slowly. Oh dear God, if this was who he thought it was, this was about to be a really weird day.

"I think we have. Sorry, my memory can be a little fuzzy sometimes, but I assure you that you do seem familiar. Were you part of the Mission Control at the Galaxy Garrison?" The pieces seemed to be falling back into place, even though it was kind of weird to think that this was even happening. If anything, Felix was prepared to never see this guy again.

"Yeah, I was." Moment of truth. "Shiro, right?"

"Yes. And you're Felix?" The world seemed to go into a standstill. Oh my God, he was back from the dead. It seemed like forever ago he was at this man's funeral and now here he was, standing right in front of him.

"Holy shit, it's been so long!" He laughed, covering his mouth. It wasn't until Shiro put the bags down and hugged him that he even realized he was crying. "Where'd you go? W-We all thought the whole crew _died_."

"It's a very long story." Shiro responded quietly. Felix gave a chuckle.

"I guessed so. Man, you've changed a lot." But the feeling was still the same. Hugging him felt the same. Right now, that was what mattered. "You wanna catch up over some coffee?"  
  
"Love to, but I have kids that need to be fed. Would you like to come along?" He motioned with his head. Felix paused.  
  
"Okay, hold up, you have  _kids_ now? Since when were you a dad?" Shiro laughed.  
  
"I  _feel_ like their dad sometimes. Anyways, you'll probably know two of them; Kieth and Katie?" The other widened his eyes.  
  
"Holy fuck, I haven't seen them in a while! How'd you all meet up? From what I remembered, Keith dropped out and I hadn't heard about Katie months."  
  
"I'll tell you over that coffee you offered."   
  
"Sounds good to me."


End file.
